


Quiet Planets

by StardustMacaron



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, implied open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMacaron/pseuds/StardustMacaron
Summary: Tsukasa will always wonder if he could have changed things.If they could still be looking up at the same sky, together.





	Quiet Planets

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a happy fic, sorry. The porn is mitigated by feelings and angst.

The planetarium is quiet. Hidden behind the vast campus of Seiyo, the building seems abandoned and in disarray. Tsukasa used to come to here when he was a child, but he has no idea why Aruto, of all people, had dragged him out here today.

“You hate the planetarium,” Tsukasa had said, trying to prompt an explanation from Aruto. He’d been acting so strange lately, even more distant and aloof than usual.

“Today is special,” Aruto had replied with a non-committal shrug and mysterious smile.

Tsukasa had chalked the behaviour up to Aruto feeling distressed about taking over Easter. Tsukasa wanted to help, he always wanted to help… But he knew it wasn’t a matter he could get involved in. He was sure Aruto would figure something out, some way of dealing with it.

He was used to Aruto’s emotional outbursts, yelling at people for trying to control him or getting in his way. Tsukasa had been on the receiving end more than once, and yet… He was far more troubled by Aruto’s unusually calm demeanour as they wandered in to the center of the building.

“Go sit down, over there,” Aruto insisted. Tsukasa hesitated, but followed Aruto’s instructions eventually nonetheless. He watched quietly in the front row as Aruto placed his violin case on the ground and took out his instrument.

Aruto’s playing was beautiful, but Tsukasa couldn’t fully enjoy it, still too preoccupied by the sense of unease at his friend’s behaviour. He felt like he was being left out on some secret, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it was. He waited for the performance to end, carefully watching Aruto’s body language and expressions as he lost himself to his music.

Tsukasa would never risk saying it aloud, but watching Aruto play so passionately felt like a blessing.

***

“I wish I could share my music with the world,” Aruto said. His tone was wistful and his eyes looked almost sad. Tsukasa thought carefully about how to respond as Aruto climbed the stairs and sat next to him in the empty space.

“The sky is so vast, I wonder what it would be like to play music under the stars of a different hemisphere,” he mused. Tsukasa watched him carefully, the smile playing on his lips almost felt bitter.

Abruptly, Aruto turned to Tsukasa, a vibrant sparkle in his eyes.

“Run away with me,” he urged. Tsukasa felt his stomach twist painfully.

“What about Souko… and… your children…” Tsukasa didn’t want to admit that he wanted to say yes.

“Souko will look after them, you know she will… I can’t take over Easter,” he said earnestly. Tsukasa shook his head, he couldn’t let Aruto go through with something so reckless without putting up a fight.

When he attempted to reason with him, he suddenly felt the unfamiliar feeling of chapped lips on his own. Aruto’s lips were rough and dry, a fitting match for the calloused hands that stroked his cheeks, coaxing his mouth open and allowing a wet tongue to push against his own. The contrast of the heat flushing through him against the cool air of the empty planetarium made Tsukasa feel almost intoxicated and light headed as his breathing became erratic.

Aruto pulled himself back, looking at Tsukasa playfully.

“Was that the first time you’ve ever made out with someone?”

It wasn’t, but it was the first time it had happened without him expecting it. Tsukasa was only slightly less surprised when Aruto leant back in to kiss him again. He was more surprised when he felt Aruto’s hands move to his thighs.

Tsukasa wanted to protest, to ask Aruto what he was thinking, or if Souko knew what he was doing or… why now? They’d been friends for years, what had taken him so long?

“You’re always thinking too much,” Aruto murmured against his mouth.

Tsukasa was inclined to agree when he felt Aruto’s slender fingers dancing against his groin, just close enough to make him want more. If Aruto was really intending to run away like that… Tsukasa shook his head, he didn’t want to think about it. Aruto’s hands were fumbling with the button on his slacks. That was the only thing he wanted to consider right now.

Just this once… he’d be selfish. He’d let Aruto do something reckless. He’d let them both make a mistake. Just this once, he thought. He could practically feel how smug Aruto was when he gave in to temptation and began kissing back with just as much enthusiasm.

Aruto had gotten to the point of cupping his growing erection through his briefs when he suddenly pulled his hands away and broke their kiss. In a moment, Tsukasa could feel his erection exposed to the cold air and Aruto’s weight shifted to his knees.

Aruto was not a gentle or tender man. His fingers were long and slender but covered in the callouses of years of practicing his craft. The sensation of those calloused hands against Tsukasa’s cock without any lubrication was rougher than he was used to, though he wouldn’t have described it as unpleasant by any means.

It didn’t last long anyway, Aruto hastily placed his hands onto Tsukasa thighs and sunk his mouth over the head, enveloping Tsukasa’s cock in a warm, wet heat. Tsukasa sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation. He strung his fingers through Aruto’s hair, forcing his eyes open enough to see shaggy black hair beneath him.

Aruto pushed his tongue against Tsukasa’s cock, trying to take it in as deeply as he could manage. Tsukasa clenched his hand, not quite ashamed at the sound of Aruto sucking him off reverberating through the empty planetarium. He could feel his orgasm building, like a dam trying to break from somewhere intangible. He’d clearly spent too long allowing his thoughts to drift into fantasies like this, and it was all going to be over far too quickly.

Biting his lip, Tsukasa mumbled out something through his breathing. Aruto stopped abruptly and pulled off. For a moment, the only sound was Tsukasa’s heavy breathing, before he felt Aruto’s hands around his cock again, almost too tight. Aruto began licking along the base of Tsukasa’s cock, the tip rubbing against a messy fringe of soft hair. Aruto travelled lower, gently taking the flesh of Tsukasa’s testicles into his mouth and sucking deftly.

The strange contrast of being roughly jerked off against the sensation of gentle warmth enveloping his testicles was more than enough. Tsukasa felt his body tense, his hands pulling on Aruto’s hair almost painfully.

Aruto’s hair was streaked with semen. Tsukasa knew he’d regret this when his breathing calmed down again, but for the moment all he could feel was a sense of satiation and his own heart hammering in his chest.

***

Sitting limply in the auditorium chair, staring up at the simulated cosmos above him, Tsukasa finally caught his breath enough to ask.

“Does Souko-”

“Souko knows a lot more than anyone gives her credit for,” Aruto said. The smile on his face recalled the image of a Cheshire cat; or perhaps Tsukasa needed to read less fairy tales. The thought alone made him laugh a little.

Aruto rested his hand over his, and for a moment Tsukasa could almost forget where they were, what they’d done… What Aruto was planning to do.

“Are you really going to just… run away?”

The words were quiet, but they weighed heavy between them.

Aruto didn’t answer with words. He nodded gently, his eyes never leaving the stars above them.

***

Night after night in the years that followed, Tsukasa would find himself sitting in the same seat in the planetarium, staring up at the same sky.

He wondered if he could have said something more, if he’d protested more…

Perhaps they would still be looking up at the same sky, together.


End file.
